


Lunch Date

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Tilly has dedicated herself to being on Michael’s side.





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> Set near the end of season one, details are fuzzy.

“God, what an asshole!”

When Michael looked up, Tilly was standing with her lunch tray balanced in one hand, her other on her hip. Michael raised an eyebrow but didn’t put down the orange she was peeling.

Tilly sat down with a huff and reached over to grab a slice of kalafruit off Michael’s plate. “Ash!” she continued, “he is such a jerk, right?”

Michael paused and looked at Tilly more directly. “Has Lieutenant Tyler done something to upset you? That would be unlike him.”

“Yes!” Tilly punctuated her shout with a wide wave of her hand. “You will not believe what he said to me today. He… um.” She slumped back in her seat. “Okay, I give up. I can’t even imagine what he would have done to make me mad. He’s just too nice.”

Michael carefully kept her brow from wrinkling in confusion. “If Lieutenant Tyler has done nothing wrong, what would motivate you to claim he had?”

“Oh my god, Michael. I’m being supportive. Since we hate Ash now, I’m trying to show you that we are on the same side and give you a chance to vent.”

“It is illogical for you to change your feelings about Lieutenant Tyler simply because he and I have a difficult working relationship.”

Tilly rolled her eyes. “C’mon, you’re telling me that you don’t want to vent even a little bit? Consider it a bonding exercise.”

Michael let Tilly see her smile as she resumed her lunch. “I am sure. There is no need for you to dislike Ash on my behalf. I would rather spend my time with you focused on our lives instead of discussing him.”

Tilly stared at her, projecting doubt harshly in her gaze, her lips pursed.

“I am serious, Tilly. Everything is fine.” She reached over to press her palm against Tilly’s shoulder, a gesture of reassurance she picked up from Philippa. Then she leaned back. “Tell me about your day.”

Tilly held her gaze for a beat longer before giving in. “Okay, fine. Oh! Have you seen Ensign Uioe today? Xie changed heir hair and it looks so. Cool.”

While Tilly caught her up on ship gossip, Michael let herself relax. She scanned the mess hall, eyes caught by someone coming through the door on the other side.

As if he could feel her eyes on him, Ash turned toward her and then froze. She deliberately turned her head back to Tilly and saw him slump over to the replicators.

Once he left her line of sight, she pushed the moment to the back of her mind. Sarek would tell her it is illogical to dwell on things that cannot be changed. Amanda would encourage her to focus on those who make her happy.

For once, there was a course of action she could take that would please them both, and herself. Returning her focus to Tilly, she smiled a second time. Then she picked back up the threads of Tilly’s story and let every other worry drift from her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written since middle school. It's fitting that I wrote it while I should have been paying attention in class.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Lunch Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903862) by [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)




End file.
